Pan y Trunks (Mejorada)
by angeliitah.habbopvp
Summary: Esta es una historia que cuenta como Pan y Trunks pelean por su amor haciéndole frente a sus padres. Esta es la versión mejorada de "Pan y Trunks"
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Un sentimiento extraño.

Un día como tantos otros de rutina diaria Trunks se levantó temprano para trabajar. Esa mañana se levantó con muchos ánimos y luego, después de alistarse, se llevó por delante media habitación.

—Hola mamá, papá—. Dijo una vez en la cocina con dirección al refrigerador por jugo de naranja.

—¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?

—Pues, debo trabajar; ¿no?—. Le recalcó lo obvio olvidando un pequeño detalle. Bulma rio.

—Hijo, hoy no trabajas. Tu padre te lo dijo en la cena de ayer, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Deberías escucharme más—. Comentario que llegó desde sus espaldas. Desde luego fue Vegeta quien lo dijo.

—Lo siento, se me olvidó.

—Trunks, son las seis y media pasadas. Ve a tu habitación y descansa.

—No creo que pueda, pero lo intentaré.

-9:50hs-

Sus ojos se abren y con pereza se levanta. Se viste y baja escaleras abajo hacia la cocina donde Bulma se encontraba. La abraza por la espalda de sorpresa.

—... pensé que eran las cuatro de la tarde.

—Pues no lo son—. Rio —, ¿dormiste bien?

—"Como todo un bebé"—. Se sentó frente a ella —¿Bra?

—En el instituto.

—¿fue sola?

—Ella es fuerte aún sin transformarse—. Caminó hacía la puerta—lo que menos necesita es tu compañía. Mi niña puede sola. Además, Maron y Pan están con ella.

Sonrió, era verdad. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba su mamá entendiendo el mensaje: —Voy con Goten.

—Bien, pídele a Milk sus recetas.

—Está bien.

.

.

.

Videl no tardó en atender la puerta al tercer golpe.

—Hola Videl, ¿Goten está?—. Le sonrió cálidamente.

—Claro. Pasa—. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Al entrar Trunks se encontró con Gohan quien le saludo con un golpe en el hombro, como le era costumbre.

—Trunks, ¿tan temprano por acá?— se sorprendió Goten al verlo —, ¿no te habrás escapado, eh?—. Indago provocando risas en la sala. Trunks negó con la cabeza.

—No, sucede que hoy le toca a mi padre una junta y me olvidé de eso. Por eso te cancele Goten.

Suspiró—¿no habrá una mujercita por ahí, no?

—¿Eh? No, no...—. Rio —Por cierto, señora Milk, mi madre le pidió las recetas.

—¡Ay, cierto! Ya me olvidaba, gracias Trunk.

—Bien, ya que estás acá, acompáñame a la ciudad.

—Sí, vamos.

Luego de despedirse de la familia y emprendieron vuelo hacía la ciudad:

—¿Qué harás en la ciudad?—. Con curiosidad le pregunto Trunk. Goten rio y se detuvo. Con cara pícara le dijo:

—Le compraré flores a una chica que conocí hace poco.

—¿Es la decimoséptima o la decimonovena del mes?—. Comenzó a contar con sus dedos —, como sea; vivís conociendo chicas. A este paso vas a la quiebra querido amigo.

Evidentemente molesto Goten dijo: —No es asunto tuyo—. Entonces Trunks explotó en risas.

—No te enojes, es broma.

—Bien, basta de risitas y continuemos que vamos tarde.

... y siguieron su camino, o su vuelo. No tardaron en llegar a la ciudad y posteriormente a la florería favorita de Goten. Este quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de la preparatoria de Pan, Maron y Bra. A Trunks se le ocurrió ir a recogerlas.

—Claro. Podemos ir al parque de atracciones que hace poco inauguraron por acá cerca—. Propuso Goten.

—Genial.

.

.

.

—¡Ay!—. Gritó una torpe pero bonita Pan en uniforme escolar.

—Ay Pan, tené cuidado dónde pisas—. Le reto Bra con gracia.

—No es mi culpa que la estúpida piedra esté ahí.

—... si tu no la vez...— agregó Maron la cual fue inmediatamente fulminada por la mirada de la Son—, bien; bien, no es tu culpa.

—¡Chicas!—. Unas voces conocidas captaron su atención. Al ver frente a ellas se encontraron con los rostros sonrientes de Goten y Trunks al aproximarse.

—¡Chicos!—. Gritó Bra alzando los brazos.

—Hola—. Saludaron al unísono el par de adultos-adolescentes.

—Eh... esto es raro. Ver al ocupado señor Trunks de día—. Comento con sorpresa Bra, lo que provocó risas.

—Dije lo mismo—. Agregó Goten. Trunks lo golpeó en la costilla con molestia.

—Gracias a papá tengo un día libre, Bra. Gracias por notarlo.

—Como sea—. Interrumpió Goten —, ¿vamos al nuevo parque de atracciones nuevo?

—¡Genial!—. Gritó con euforia Pan—, me anoto.

—Yo igual—. Secundó Bra secundar, ¿vas Maron?

Por momentos palideció: —¿Eh? no...No, tengo algo importante para hacer. No-nos vemos pronto, besos—. Se despidió con una reverencia y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa?—. Preguntó confundida Pan.

—Tiene un asunto urgente. Vamos—. Respondió con simpleza Goten.

—Bien, vamos.

Al llegar al parque se subieron a todos los juegos que había. El primero fue la montaña rusa: pan y Trunks en la 3ª fila y Bra con Goten en la última. De un momento a otro las horas se volvieron más divertidas, lo curioso era ver tan juntos a Bra y Goten. Casi en todos los juegos pan y Trunks tenían que ir juntos por que Bra siempre quería ir con Goten, en un principio fue sospechoso para Pan al igual que lo fue para Trunks, pero luego de minutos no importo ya que era tanta la diversión que te olvidabas de todo.

La noche cayó rápido. Bra de pronto se sintió mal a lo que Goten la acompañó a su casa. Trunks y Pan quedaron solos. Se subieron a un último juego que se llamaba "La vuelta al mundo", y ya el reloj apuntaba las 21:30 de la noche. Pan al subirse se durmió por el largo y cansador día. Se encontraban frente a frente. Trunks divertido la veía, de reojo, peleando contra el sueño. Esa escena le provocó ternura, algo extraño en él. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a contemplar lo bonita que se veía así. No se dio cuenta de sus acciones hasta que vio su mano casi tocar el rostro de la adolescente.

—¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando?—. Se preguntó confundido al verla tan de cerca. De repente Pan entonó un leve quejido.

—¿Trunks?—. Dijo aún dormida y cofundada. El aludido sonrió, le era inevitable no sentirse atraído.

—Acá estoy—. Dijo —, esto pronto va a terminar.

—¡Cielos, que tarde es!—. Gritó al ver su reloj de mano—¡Me van a matar!

De repente el juego se detuvo indicando su fin. Trunks ayudo a Pan a salir.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?—. Preguntó un poco preocupado.

—No... Está bien. Puedo ir sola—. Dijo casi durmiéndose parada. Él rio.

—Que sueños tienes...

—... estoy muy cansada. Además es tarde.

—Entonces te llevaré. No te preocupes.

—...mi papá...—. Bostezó.

—Yo le voy a explicar.

Entonces cargo a Pan y la recostó sobre sus brazos. Ella en un principio se negó, pero ya al despegar se durmió en los brazos de Trunks. En el transcurso no puedo evitar tener los mismos pensamientos que tuvo anteriormente. Luchó con su mente para sacar aquellos pensamientos que le eran extraños y eso le preocupaba.

Al llegar sólo le quedo explicarle a Gohan lo sucedido y aunque a este no le gustó nada que trajera así a su hija, comprendió lo que sucedió.

—Gracias Trunks.

—De nada Señor Gohan. Y siento traerla a estas horas.

—No te preocupes— rio —, pero que sea la última vez Trunks. Ella tiene escuela.

—Sí. Lo siento.

Y luego de despedirse salió con dirección a su casa. Su madre le tenía la comida preparada en su habitación ya que era muy tarde y se encontraban durmiendo. Tras suspirar, devoró su cena y luego se bañó para después acostarse. Al estar bajo sabanas su mente aún no dejaba de agobiarlo con lo que había sucedido:

—Ya lo olvidaré. Estoy seguro.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo mañana, nuevo día de trabajo para el joven Trunks. Eran las 7:15 y aún no estaba listo para salir al trabajo, lo que era raro; usualmente a las cinco de la madrugada ya estaba de pie, a las seis ya era extraño, casi inaudito. Lo cierto es que lo que sintió con Pan la noche pasada no dejaba de inquietarlo. Sin saberlo, quedó dormido a las tres de la madrugada.

Para cuando terminó de bañarse, cepillar sus dientes, cambiarse, etc. El reloj apuntaba las ocho en punto.

— _¡Me matarán! —._ Pensó acomodándose la corbata a ciegas. Tras terminar, tomó su maletín y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y en cuanto toco el suelo de la cocina, salió despedido hacia la puerta con dirección a su coche.

—"Buenos días mamá"; hola hijo, vas tarde. "Sí, lo siento. Besos y que tengas un buen día" —. Dijo Bulma con sarcasmo al solo sentir el viento que su hijo dejó detrás de sí desarreglando su cabello.

.

.

.

—Señor Trunks hoy tiene una importante junta a las 13:30hs y una conferencia sobres asuntos monetarios a las 14:00—. Y puro bla, bla que, por supuesto, Trunks no escucho. —¿Señor Trunks?

—Lo siento Mel, cancela las juntas hoy. No estoy bien.

—Bien. Ahora mismo las cancelo, ¿necesita que llame a un doctor?

—No. No es para tanto. Sólo quiero un poco de descanso, así que ocúpate de lo demás. Gracias.

Al finalizar entro a su oficina directo a su sofá.

.

.

.

18:45 de la tarde~

Luego del Instituto Pan y Maron caminaban hacía sus casas.

—Pan, ¿puedo confiar en vos?—. Una confundida rubia dijo sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Claro que sí Maron, ¿qué te pasa?—. Paró a medio caminar para mirarla a los ojos.—Te eh visto muy pensativa...

—Es que...—. No pudo continuar.

—Vamos, ¿soy tu amiga, no? Claro que puedes confiar en mí.

—Me gusta alguien—. Entonces Pan explota en risas.

—¿Eso era? ¡Ay, Maron!—. Siguió su caminar entre risas.

—¡Me gusta Trunks!—.Grita de atrás Maron sonrojada deteniendo el caminar de Pan. Esta no logra articular palabra alguna y lentamente se da vuelta para mirarla, y al verla queda más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba.

—No juegues…

—No juego… me gusta.

—¡Te lleva siete años Maron! —. Dijo sin medir el tono. Al darse cuenta aclaró la garganta y dijo ahora con un tono más bajo— ¿estás loca? Ya sabes lo que te sucederá… no puedes.

Maron sólo pudo mirar al suelo, lo que le acababa de decir su mejor amiga le dejaba mucho para pensar —Lo sé, su familia es complicada. Entiendo sus normas, pero…

—Si lo entiendes entonces porqué tienes… tienes… esa mirada—. Lo dijo por las lágrimas que se le asomaban en los ojos de la rubia.

—Pan—.Dijo—quiero tu apoyo, no tus sermones.

—Lo siento, es que…—. Suspiró—bien, no hablemos de esto por ahora, perdóname.

Maron asintió y se limpió las lágrimas. —Bien. Pan, necesito que me acompañes a la ciudad.

—¿Qué pasó? —. Dijo preocupada. No había pasado mucho desde su enfermedad.

—No te preocupes Pan, no es lo que piensas. Necesito conseguir trabajo, las cosas van de mal en peor.

—Maron, sabes, si te descubren te echarán de la prepa.

—Lo sé, pero confió en que me guardarás el secreto.

Le sonrió. Pan no la entendía, hace poco estaba a punto de llorar y ahora le sonreía. Maron podía ser un poco bipolar en ocasiones, pero despejó su mente y despejaron con dirección a la ciudad.

.

.

.

—¿Me necesitabas señor Trunks? —. Abrió la puerta de la oficina del joven empresario.

—Mel, necesito que llames a mi madre y le preguntes acerca de los papeles de la transferencia. No los tengo, te lo encargo—. Se quitó los lentes tras un largo suspiro.

.

.

.

El sonido del pitido de un celular acabó la conversación animada entre amigas. Pan lo cogió de su bolsillo y atendió.

—¡Pan! —. El sonido de voz de Bulma le preocupó.

—¿Bulma, qué sucede?

—Pan, ¿dónde estás?

—Estoy en la ciudad con Maron, ¿qué pasa?

Se escuchó un suspiro, —Pan, necesito que vayas a la calle principal donde está la oficina de capsule y le pidas a mi asistente que te de unos papeles, te está esperando.

—Bueno, ¿pero qué hago con ellos? —. Preguntó algo confundida.

—Llévaselos a Trunks a la empresa, te lo suplico. Los necesita y me olvidé de dárselos.

—Sucede que…—. Quiso explicarle que estaba con Maron, en un momento de amigas; quiso decirle si su secretaria se los podía llevar, pero Bulma la interrumpió.

—Lo sé, lo sé; hay un asunto en la oficina. Mi secretaria debe quedarse a arreglar unas cuestiones, por favor Pan, cuento contigo.

Suspiró. —Bien, ahora se los llevaré. No te preocupes—. Y colgó. Tras arreglarse un mechón de pelo que le molestaba la vista, le sonrió con culpa a Maron—Lo siento, tengo que arreglar un asunto, tardo unos veinte minutos y vengo, ¿sí?

—No te preocupes, ve. Iré a casa, luego me ayudas con esto.

Y con esto se despidieron y ambas se fueron en caminos diferentes. Pan siguió las indicaciones de Bulma y se dirigió a la Calle principal de Ciudad Satán.

.

.

.

Trunks aún pensaba acerca lo que había sentido con Pan. Se sentía extraño y raro con eso, tampoco entendía el porqué. Nunca antes lo había sentido.

—¡Trunks! —. La puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe. El aludido se paró de su silla de un golpe. Ahí estaba, una Pan con la preocupación marcada en el rostro.

—¿Pan, qué sucede? —. Dijo al dirigirse a ella. Le fue inevitable no sentirse preocupado.

—Tetrajelospapelesquenecesitas—. Dijo sin pausa. Trunks sonrió y le acarició el pelo con cariño, esto le provocó un ardor extraño en el pecho.

—Justo a tiempo. Gracias Pan, no te esperaba. Me sorprendiste—. Le dijo tras agarrar los documentos. Pan se sentó en el sofá de la oficina con alivio.

—No te preocupes. Bulma me llamó con urgencia y me pidió que te los traiga.

Frunció el seño, ¿por qué ella y no Alicia? Y después se acordó del revuelo por lo que estaba atravesando la empresa. —Te ves graciosa Pan—. Le dijo entre risas. Traía los pelos desarreglados.

—Que gracioso—. Dijo sin gracia—bien, me voy.

—¿No quieres que te lleve? Puedo llamar para que…

—No te preocupes Trunks continua con lo tuyo. Nos vemos.

Dicho eso pan se despidió y se fue e irremediablemente esa noche pensó en ella, aún más. Lo que sentía no lo confirmo hasta ese momento. Se sentía atraído por ella. Por la única hija de su mentor y gran Amigo, Gohan. Se golpeó mentalmente.

"— _Trunks basta, eso es ridículo. ¿cómo puedes sentirte atraído por una chiquilla de dieciséis años?¡estúpido! no puedes, te matarán. Ya conoces lo que pasará. Pueden ser todas las que quieras, menos ella."_ Se dijo mentalmente. Esa noche trabajó aún más que otras noches. Necesitaba olvidar todo lo que pensaba y producto a esto, se durmió a la madrugada encima de su escritorio.


	3. Chapter 3

Eran las siete de la mañana, Pan se levantaba en silencio para no despertar a su amiga peliceleste. La noche anterior la señorita Son se había quedado a dormir en la casa de los Briefs. Todo fue un arreglo previo, con actividades seleccionadas. Lo primero en su lista fue cenar en la sala con música a todo dar, plan que fue frustrado por la llegada de Trunks quien supuestamente esa noche debía estar trabajando. Capsule C. estaba pasando por una crisis debido a que varios de sus socios retiraron el capital que apoyaba y producían sus productos. Fruto a esto el joven primogénito cargaba con estrés, y la responsabilidad de solucionar el problema caía en sus hombros. Cada papel, junta y planeación era de importancia y trabajar horas extras le era rutina las últimas semanas.

~La noche anterior, 2am~

Tras el transcurrir el tiempo ambas amigas decidieron ver una película de terror. Optaron por la más actual, y con todos los elementos necesarios y las infaltables palomitas se dedicaron a mirarla. Tras uno que otro grito y sustos, a pan le dieron ganas de tomar agua.

—Bra, acompáñame—. Dijo por décima vez.

—Ay Pan, no seas miedosa y ve.

—¡Está obscuro!

—Está en la mejor parte, no me hagas esto.

—Bien—. Respondió con enojo la Son. Camino el pasillo, bajó las escaleras, prendió la luz del salón desde el interruptor más cercano a su posición y corrió hasta el refrigerador donde agarró una garra con agua fresca, lo vertió en un vaso y se lo tomó. Ya lista guardó la garra y apagó la luz, subió las escaleras. Cruzó el pasillo sin problemas y al pasar frente la habitación de Trunks notó que la puerta estaba abierta. Vio que la lámpara de la habitación estaba prendida, de reojo pudo ver a Trunks dormido en su escritorio rodeado de papeles. Sin dudarlo, entró y se acercó a él e intento apagar la lámpara, pero cuando iba a terminar su accionar Trunks le agarró la mano. Pan quedó estátca, sin moverse y cuando reaccionó (después de unos cuantos segundos) se dio cuenta de su error—Trunks…yo—. Dijo, entonces él la soltó.

—Pan… —. Dijo—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo siento, pasaba y es que vi que la luz te molestaba y quise apagarla para que duermas bien, perdóname—. Dijo con rapidez. Trunks se levantó del asiento y le sonrió.

—Eh, no te preocupes—. Se quitó el saco y se aflojo la corbata. Al llegar del trabajo solo pudo hacer más trabajo y sin evitarlo quedó rendido al cansancio— ¿te asuste? Discúlpame.

—Lo siento, me voy—. Apresuradamente salió de la habitación para prácticamente volar a la habitación de Bra. Se sentó al lado de su amiga que aún estaba expectante a la película e imitó lo que ella. Se quedó mirando fijamente el televisor.

Por otro lado, Trunks se sacó la ropa de trabajo y se metió a bañar. Eso lo despejo. Volvió a su habitación ya con su pijama, pendió la luz y acomodo los papeles que debía entregar el lunes por la mañana. Se sentó en su cama y pensó en lo que acaba de pasar. Justamente cuando Pan apareció él soñaba con ella, ese sueño era como pesadilla. La veía llorar en el suelo, escuchaba pelea. Fue raro y por algún motivo le hacía sentir nervioso.

—Ay, Trunks—se dijo—todo esto es tan ridículo.

.

.

De camino a su casa Pan tenía la costumbre de visitar una cafetería donde se quedaba por varios minutos. Era tranquila y su ambiente muy acogedor. En ese tiempo se quedaba a pensar en sus asuntos y era casi su escondite secreto, sólo de ella.

Al concluir su tiempo de habla con sí misma retomó su senda hacía su hogar donde sus padres la esperaban con el almuerzo preparado. Al llegar comió y volvió a su habitación. Algo en ella le inquietaba, algo en su interior no dejaba de decirle que evitara a Trunks.

 **Relato de Trunks:**

 **Desde hace días que intento descubrir lo que guarda mi corazón. Llevo días intentando descifrar este ardor en el pecho cada vez que pienso en Pan. Desde aquella vez que entró a mi habitación me di cuenta que la quería. Me di cuenta que ella me atraía e irremediablemente pensaba en el Señor Gohan, mi gran amigo. En Goten; mi compañero de travesuras, de aventuras. Por encima de los demás, mi padre. El solo saber que la pequeña Pan me gustaba eso desencadenaría el apocalipsis en mi vida y ¿por qué? Por el simple hecho de que ella esta emparentada con el Señor Goku, su más grande rival y bueno, después el motivo de la situación de la empresa. Sabrá que iría por ella y no me lo va a permitir, es casi una regla el no unir sangre o a lo que el diría "ensuciarla con ineptos" con el linaje de "Kakaroto". Es tan tonto pero es mi realidad.**

—Podrías haberme dicho que irías a casa de Bra—. Reclamó Maron desde su pupitre.

—Intenté—. La repuesta de Pan fue más que un débil balbuceo. Su vista no posaba en el rostro de Maron, sino en su muñeca. Aquella que semanas atrás Trunks había agarrado. Aún recordaba lo cálida y fuerte que era su mano.

—¿Pan te sucede algo? — preguntó finalmente Maron luego de unos segundos de observación. Pensaba que algo no andaba bien con su amiga. Cuando Pan la miró dudó si decirle o no sus pensamientos.

—No, no sucede nada. No te preocupes.

Se sintió culpable al mentirle descaradamente a su amiga pero sabía que el decirle que últimamente pensaba mucho en Trunks le molestaría a Maron. Conocía su carácter y el que lo supiera solo acabaría con su amistad.

Durante las próximas horas de colegio Pan se preguntaba si era correcto no decirle a su amiga que Trunks formaba parte diaria de sus pensamientos, además de que había notado un destello extraño en la mirada del Briefs y que ese destello solo aparecía cuando la miraba a ella. Y lo podía confirmar con hechos. En el poco tiempo que ella lo veía notaba que tal destello no aparecía con otras o con otros, solo con ella.

Al principio quiso quitarse tal locura de la mente, pero al pasar el tiempo no dudó en que podría ser cierto y por consecuencia comenzó a creer que Trunks podría sentir algo por ella.

Pan iba al lado de Maron, juntas decidieron ir a sus casas en el mismo camino.

—Maron— balbuceó, pero no hubo repuesta de la aludida—¡Maron!

—¿Qué sucede? —habló la rubia con sorpresa ante el grito desesperado de su amiga y está sin dudar o titubiar le dijo: —Creo que me gusta Trunks y tengo razones para sospechar que el gusta de mí.


End file.
